


break

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Himmon has a very particular idea of relaxing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nobody is complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: He is not sure whether he likes the hand or not, in the end.





	break

He is not sure whether he likes the hand or not, in the end. On its own it is pretty nice, definitely, the gold and rubies suit Cedric perfectly the matching earrings that sometimes glints in between his long hair (and Himoon cannot pretend he is not curious. Could he control the hand with it as well? Is it difficult?  _ What could he do with it?  _ He's not stupid enough to ask, but the thought is… Intriguing.). Right now Himoon’s hand is tangled into this hair, on the other side than the earring, since Cedric very clearly did not want his hands next to it, pulling hard, almost painfully so. 

Himoon screams when Cedric moans around him, the metal hand pinning the elf down, against his constant protests. Himoon’s legs are trapped underneath Cedric, and it is very obvious that Cedric is good at that, at getting people where and how he wants them to be, since Himoon can't tell where and how he managed to trap him on his back, Cedric on all fours on the bed, Himoon’s legs spread underneath him in such a way that all he could do was to cross them over Cedric’s shoulder blades. Then Cedric went  _ down _ and Himoon couldn't be bothered to give a single fuck about what just happened, if it ended with that. 

He never cared much for patience, and it is obvious that Cedric enjoys his squirming, and Himoon is quite certain he'll snap the fuckers neck if he doesn't get on with it, but every time he manages to get his bearing enough to bark threats on Cedric all he gets in return is a slow smirk when he took his mouth off him all together, ignoring his swears until suddenly going down again. 

He's not sure how long they are here, Cedric balancing him on the edge, visibly amused, until Himoon gets his bearings enough to untangle one of his legs and a foot use it to hook behind Cedric’s thigh and pull him closer. Between Cedric’s surprise and sudden lack of leverage with the hand in his hair and the leg behind him suddenly Himoon is on top, his knee right by Cedric’s ass hand still in his hair, pinning him down. 

‘Did you enjoy yourself?’ asks Himoon, his other hand right next to where Cedric wants his right now fingers still slightly cold even when his face is flushed. 

Cedric can't say he minds the contrast. 

‘Not half as much as you did. What, needed a break?’ Himoon snorts in reply, repositioning his knee that it  _ almost  _ gives Cedric some friction, and smirks reaching to where Cedric left his supplies earlier. 

‘You like my hand in your hair, don't you? I mean, don't get me wrong, I can definitely understand why you'd like my hand anywhere, but this may get a bit tricky?’ 

‘I like a lot of things in a lot of places. Want me to show you?’ Cedric meaningfully glances at Himoon’s knee and he takes it away without a protest. He's definitely not going to complain when Cedric turns around and ends up on all fours again, all without having Himoon let go of his hair. 

This is all the invitation he needs, and when Cedric looks back to throw in another comment all Himoon hears is a sharp intake of breath as he pushes two fingers inside him. He moves them maybe a bit harder than it's necessary, but it's not like Cedric is protesting, meeting the thrusts of his fingers halfway, all but howling when another one joins them. His head propped on his forearm loudly catching every breath and there is only so much Himoon can take before his limited patience slaps and he withdraws the fingers, with Cedric’s loud litany of disapproval in his ears. 

He can see that it's enough time for Cedric to catch a breath and try to take over, so he slams in with no warning and pulls on Cedric’s hair at the same time, making him scramble for any support for his arms even as his eyes roll backwards he almost falls when he is trying to reach backwards and bring himself over the edge when Himoon catches his hand, the flesh one, not the golden one, and twists it behind his back, speeding up enough that he can see Cedric struggling to keep propping himself up with his hand. 

It doesn't take long to push him over the edge, especially since he apparently enjoys how  _ loud  _ Himoon is and when he turns around, all lazy and sated, he does not protest when he finishes him off. 

Himoon is the first to rise of the bed, looking at the linens with vague disgust. 

‘So, you want a sandwich or something before round two?’ 

  
  



End file.
